


As Far As It Goes

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his friend. One of the best friends he'd ever had. She wasn't ever afraid to call him on his bullshit, and he liked that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As It Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upsgirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/gifts).



> Written from the musical inspiration that upsgirl88 sent my way. Song lyrics from You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith.

Norman appeared at her side seemingly out of thin air. She'd just left the makeshift dance floor and Steven's arms when he touched her bicep. "May I have this dance?" He had been trying to get her in his arms all night. 

Melissa smiled sweetly up at him. She'd been watching him out of the corner of her eye every chance she got. He had nervously been chewing at his thumbnail at one point, and it made both she and Steven chuckle. "Ohhh. So you ask this time, huh? Not going to strong arm me like the last time?" she teased.

"Think I learned my lesson last time, but then again, I had a pretty excellent teacher." He slipped his arm around her waist as a slow song started to play. "Ah. Good one, Toby." He let his cheek lay close to hers as he held her tight. His lips against her ear. "That teacher was beautiful, too. Lookin' good tonight, McBride." 

Truth was he hadn't looked at any other member of the opposite sex all night. She had him mesmerized, and she didn't even have on an outfit to outshine the others. Yet, somehow, she always managed to in his book. 

Her cheeks turned red. "Norman, flattery will get you everywhere." She squeezed his hip and let her digits slip up into his mass of longish strands. She massaged his scalp.

"Eyes are on us," he warned softly, knowing how she hated to be the focus of attention.

"Let 'em look," she whispered, turned her head slightly and catching his eyes for a long moment before she placed her head on his shoulder. 

He tangled his fingers up with hers and drew her hand close to his chest. He laid his head against hers slightly, humming along to the music. He felt like they were the only two people alive on earth.

He'd fallen for her. Hard. And he knew he couldn't let those feelings show. Not anymore than they already had. She was his friend. One of the best friends he'd ever had. She wasn't ever afraid to call him on his bullshit, and he liked that.

Her head lifted as the song came to a close. "It's getting late. I should probably go..." It was pushing two in the morning, and the party was winding down. "I'm going to miss you..." Her eyes moved slowly up to his face, searching his eyes.

The off season when they weren't filming was some of the loneliest times she'd ever had. Tears misted her eyes. "Promise you'll call and text."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and whispered, "Promise. And you could always come up to visit." He tangled his fingers tighter with hers. "Let me walk you to your car?"

She nodded slowly. "Of course." 

~ - - ~

He leaned heavily against her car, making himself almost the same height as hers. He reached for both of her hands, tugging her between his parted legs. He was grateful for the moonlight as her eyes sparkled as they locked for a moment.

She spoke softly, "Why is this getting harder and harder, Norman? Saying goodbye to everyone but you is easy. Then you come along and make me want to follow you to the city. And that would be wrong." 

"And why is that?" He moved two fingers to cup her chin. "I wouldn't mind it. Not in the least." He pulled her by the hip, crushing her hips into his. He shifted, taking her by the back of the head and pulling her as close to his mouth as he dared.

"Don't," she breathed. "Not unless you mean it, Norman. I can't...I won't..." Her lips quivered as her tongue peeked out and ran along her upper lip. She moved her hands up his stomach and chest to fist the material of his black t-shirt. "I've been fighting this for so long. Too long."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand, stroking her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Why fight it?" he breathed. His lips barely touched hers in a light kiss.

~ - - ~

It was all blurred how they got from the wrap party to her place. The key was shoved into the lock as his hands, delicate as they were, teased and explored what they could. She couldn't even get the door locked properly as he pressed her into it, lifting her slightly.

Their mouths meeting over and over. Lips parting, tongues dueling, and hands roaming. Clothes were falling to the wayside, eager to reveal what was still unknown. 

And then he was inside her, pushing deep. Her nails pushing deep into his muscular biceps. Her moans filled the darkness as their hips met over and over. 

Never in her life had she been so carefree as to go at right there at her front door. If anyone were to walk by, the telltale signs were there. The soft rocking of the door on its hinges. 

Her lips fell upon his throat, then came her teeth. "Christ, Norman..." 

His thrust became quick and shallow as her sighs and whimpers became more desperate. He grunted then as he sunk home; hard and deep. Their eyes met.

Blue on blue.

~ - - ~

They managed to make it to her bed, tangled in the sheets from round two. Sweaty and sated. She drew lazy circles with her fingertips around his puckered nipple. "You shouldn't kiss me like that."

"Why's that?" His voice was thick with sleep and exhaustion.

"Cause I don't know if you mean it like that."

"Told me not to unless I did, remember?" He patted her naked rear barely making a sound, then he gave the cheek a squeeze.

She lifted her head. "Kiss me again?"

Their lips met in a slow kiss. One that made her toes tingle in ways that sex with him hadn't. It was full of promise of things to come. Things they'd figure out along the way.


End file.
